1. Field
Embodiments relate to a biosignal measurement apparatus, and more particularly, to a biosignal measurement apparatus which can trace a location of a radial artery in a user's wrist by measuring a width of the user's wrist, and measure the user's biosignals from the radial artery, and thereby enables the user to easily and readily measure biosignals irrespective of the user's age, sex, weight, the width of the wrist, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ubiquitous-related technology may be applied to myriad field in human life. In particular, Ubiquitous-HealthCare (hereinafter, U-HealthCare) has recently been in the spotlight as a notable technology area due to the “well-being” boom. U-HealthCare means Ubiquitous technology which enables anyone to readily receive medical services at any time and at any place by installing medical service-related chips or sensors in places of the user's living space. With U-HealthCare, various types of medical attentions, such as physical examinations, disease management, emergency care, consultation with a doctor and the like, which currently are only performed in hospitals, may be naturally integrated into our daily lives, thus may be accomplished without going to a hospital.
For example, a diabetic may wear a belt having a blood-sugar management system for blood-sugar management. A blood-sugar sensor attached to the belt may check the blood-sugar of the diabetic upon a specified occasion, and calculate the amount of required insulin corresponding thereto. When the blood-sugar of the diabetic becomes drastically low or high, the belt may provide the blood-sugar information to his/her attending physician using a wireless network, and the attending physician who has received the blood-sugar information may write out an optimal prescription or take the optimal action for the medical emergency.
An example of U-HealthCare includes a portable pulse waveform measuring device which enables a user to easily measure the user's pulse waveforms. The portable pulse waveform measuring device is generally configured in the form of a wristwatch or a bracelet. Accordingly, a user may easily measure the user's pulse waveforms by wearing the portable pulse waveform measuring device around a wrist.
When measuring a pulse waveform, the pulse waveform may be obtained from a radial arterial pulse waveform which is sensed from the wrist of the user. Accordingly, to accurately measure pulse waveforms, an exact location of a radial artery of the wrist must be verified. However, since every user has a different size of the wrist, the location of the radial artery of the wrist is different for each user.
Accordingly, in a conventional art, to verify the location of the radial artery which is different for each user, the user is required to directly move a sensor to the location of the radial artery of the user. Also, the user is required to initially measure pulse waveforms at a plurality of locations, and select a location where a most accurate signal may be measured, as the radial artery. Accordingly, the user may suffer inconveniences and introduce inaccuracies.
Accordingly, a biosignal measurement device which can accurately trace a location of a radial artery in the wrist of a user irrespective of the user's age, sex, the size of the wrist, weight, and the like, and thereby can accurately measure the user's biosignals from the radial artery is acutely required.